


I’m Loki-ing For Someone To Share In An Adventure...

by greenblanketbythefire



Series: Falling Is Meaningless If It’s Not For You [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Loki can also be kinda mean at times, Loki can be sweet at times, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader likes mythology, Reader’s knowledge is based on MY knowledge, Sweet Loki (Marvel), and by that I mean he n Thor are going ‘round helping the realms, but Loki isn’t posing as Odin, he got caught and is now doing Community ServiceTM, takes place after Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenblanketbythefire/pseuds/greenblanketbythefire
Summary: Dear Reader and her friends, Laura and Pippi, find themselves on the run from the Jotunns. As they sprint through the forest to escape, they end up topside Asgard. And who do they meet but everyone’s favorite pair of brothers? The only problem is that they have no way of getting back while the Bifrost is still in disrepair... Might as well join in on an adventure!





	1. Three Midgardians Before the Portal

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy this is my first Marvel fic. Let’s hope it goes as well as my Final Fantasy ones, yes?
> 
> Anyway, let’s dive right in!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... That escalated quickly!

You know, I was never really sure where my life went wrong. Perhaps it was the depression and anxiety getting worse in the last reaches of high school. Maybe it was the transfer of colleges after missing so much class because I couldn’t bring myself to even get out of bed. Or it could be that my decision to _stay_ in school was a wrong one. I didn’t really know.

It could also be when my parents were brutally murdered in front of me by some blue aliens.

“GO!” I screeched at my friends. They were running a few feet ahead of me. The events of the past few hours replayed in my head like a broken record. But I didn’t have to think about it.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god,” one of my friends was whispering to herself. None of us were used to running so quickly or for so long. My heart was pounding in my chest, feeling like it was ready to explode. My lungs screamed at me to slow down. I kept going.

We broke through the treeline at the edge of my very extensive backyard. The lake that made for a gorgeous backdrop didn’t sparkle or shine. Its dull waters sloshed about unhappily. Not a good sign. We crashed through narrow path in the woods, rabid, blue people hot on our tails. The friend in the very front dashed to the left path when the fork greeted us. Hopefully the blue people wouldn’t realize the whole thing made a loop.

My eyes scrambled to find anything on the way we could use as a weapon. Those _things_ chasing us had swords and crazy ice powers, but we had to do _something_. I would _not_ let my friends get killed if I could help it.

I heard Laura squeal as she ran through some cobwebs crossing the path. I did my best to ignore the feeling. My heart nearly stopped as I stumbled slightly, slowing. A hand tried grasping at me. With a scared gasp, I picked up my pace.

Right as we were beginning to lose our breath and stamina for good, the air maybe twenty feet before us started wavering slightly. I almost halted, unsure of what it was. My friends didn’t seem to notice. I watched as they both ran through the anomaly - and disappeared.

Whatever we had run through decided we needed to be split up. I ran through the weird portal and felt it close behind me. Those blue people would not be able to get through. I stumbled to a stop. My lungs were working over time, demanding I lay down for a few centuries. I don’t think my heart has ever beat that fast. Ever.

I took a moment to view my surroundings. I was standing in another forest, this one not as thick. The trees were more spaced out in some parts. They were taller, too. The unidentifiable bark and leaves had me wondering where in the world I was. The leaves were a mixture of deciduous and coniferous. But the wood was paler on some than others. Not quite birch wood, but not oak or pine, either.

Once I had gathered I was safe, I promptly broke down.

With a loud gasping cry, I brought my hands to my head. Tears had already been falling, but they came streaming down fully this time. A big lump formed at the back of my mouth and in my throat. It made it hard to swallow. I couldn’t breathe very well.

Slowly, I fell to my knees, trying to comprehend what had just happened. With choked sobs, I let the moments from earlier play once more.

I had had a couple of friends over that day. We were just hanging out, playing video games and watching movies. Everything had been perfectly fine until I heard a door slam and someone marching up the stairs. A scream came from the lower level of our house. I told my friends to hide, be it behind the couch or in one of the small storage closets.

Not hiding myself was a mistake.

I crept to the bonus room door, opened it, and peered out. A blue man dressed in what looked like animal skins was searching the upstairs rooms for something. His back was turned so I didn’t close the door just yet. Whimpers and loud arguing from my dad could be heard from downstairs. The blue man peeked into my room. Another came stomping up the steps. As soon as he reached the top, he saw me staring from the crack in the door. He gave me a chilling smile.

“There she is,” he said in a rough and raspy voice. I inhaled sharply and shut the door, locking it quickly before struggling to decide where to hide. The door was soon bust off its hinges as the two blue men came bursting into the room. I heard a gasp from the far corner of the room. I grabbed the golf club my dad kept in there.

The men just laughed as I held it up, hands shaking. I was nearly petrified. I didn’t know what to do.

“W-w-what d-do…” I stuttered miserably. “What do- what do you- want…?”

“Why, the king’s _promised,”_ one of the blue people said. A third joined the first two. I stepped back.

“I don’t… I don- don’t- Whoever that is, they’re… they’re not… they’re…”

“Out with it!” the second demanded.

“I don’t… know… who that is… but they’re not here…”

“How cute,” the third said, stalking forward between the other two. He paused right in front of me. I gaze up at him with wide eyes. The freezing chill of his body sent unpleasant shivers up my spine. These guys were _tall._ I’m not talking about six feet or six feet and four inches, no. These guys were at _least_ seven feet in height. The man - was it a man? - towered over me. “She’s a _runt,_ just like her betrothed.”

_What?_

The other two laughed, a harsh sound like was more like gears grinding that laughter.

“But it doesn’t matter,” the third continued. “She’s all we have left.”

Without warning, his arm shot out and grabbed me. The burning cold in his grip caused me to cry out in pain. It was like my wrist was being frozen from the inside. Three tore the unused golf club from my other hand and began dragging me into the hallway.

“No!” I cried. “Please! I’m not-! I’m not whoever you think I am! Please!”

The freezing cold pierced my skin, causing tears to well up. I could hear the horrified gasps of my friends as I tried grasping at the doorway to pull myself away. Two sniffed.

“There’s more,” he growled.

“More?” Three questioned. “Then bring them, too. Maybe we’ll have some use of them.”

“NO!” I shouted, more firmly this time. “No, leave them alone. Leave them! Please, I’ll do anything. Just don’t hurt them, please!”

“Look at her,” Three taunted as my friends were dragged from their hiding spaces. “Resorting to bargaining and sweet words. Laufey really did choose the right match, didn’t he?”

“I’ll say,” One muttered. “She hardly seems worth it.”

“She’s the only shot at bringing Jotunheim back to its full glory. Now shut it, and bring them downstairs.”

_Jotunheim? What does a mytholog- Wait, that whole New York thing last year… Is it really true?!_

“Please let them go!” I sobbed. _“Please!”_

“Quiet!”

Three’s hand collided with my face. The cold pain stung my cheek.

“You’re not queen _yet.”_

_Queen?_

More blue people were waiting in our living room. Our pets were nowhere in sight. I sobbed again, tears staining my glasses and making it hard to see.

“By the Norns, you actually found her,” one of them said. I struggled again. A hand came up to grip my hair harshly. A few strands broke and I whimpered. The one who spoke hissed in disappointment. “Not what I was expecting from Grid.”

“When does her bloodline ever conform with normality?” another shot back.

“The child _is_ half-Midgardian,” someone said.

“Probably possesses seidr as well.”

All of them growled and grumbled at that. I frantically looked around for a way to escape. Suddenly I was thrust forward into the middle of the room. My friends were shoved with me. Three stalked toward the kitchen where another blue man was waiting.

“The foster parents?” he asked.

_Foster parents?_

“Disposed of,” the one waiting said. My heart leaped with fear. I tried peering around them. I regretted it instantly. “They put up too much of a fight. And to think we were gonna let them live. Out of _respect.”_

I let out a noise like a whine and a whimper combined. I felt my friends huddle closer to me.

“They’re out back, ready for the grave.”

The world came crashing down around me. I couldn’t see anything in my peripheral vision. The only thing I could think of was to _escape._ I eyed the door leading outside. It’d just lead to the backyard, but that was fine. We could make do. I nudged Pippi, a thin redhead with a light pink hooded jacket, and nodded toward the door.

As the blue men were busy with whatever plans they had - apparently the way back was gone and they had to figure something else out - my friends and I snuck around the chairs. I gripped the doorknob while they kept watch. With a sharp yank, the door came open and we were sprinting down the porch steps and into the forest.

A growl interrupted my thoughts. I wiped away the tears, cleaning my glasses, and looked up. A large cat about the size of a tiger with _wings_ was crouched nearby, watching me. I swallowed. One of its wings twitched. It crept forward. I recognized its stance. It was going to pounce.

“Hey kitty,” I whispered fearfully. I raised my hands up to show I wasn’t a threat. The cat growled, its brown fur bristling. “It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

It growled.

“Oh okay.”

I slowly stood up. My foot moved back. The winged cat growled again. I gulped. In the distance I noticed a tall tree. So I tried sidestepping around the hungry kitty. It moved forward more quickly this time. We both paused and stood still. All was quiet.

The cat pounced. I barely avoided it and took off running toward that tree. Unfortunately, the cat was faster than me. Something slammed into me. The wind got knocked out of me as I hit the ground with a thud. I rolled away only to be met with a clawed paw on either side. Something sharp lied beneath me. I kicked at the feline, hardly able to push its hissing head away. My right hand found a knife. I wasn’t sure how I managed it, but the hand with the knife came swinging up. A small spurt of blood got on my neck and jacket. The cat hissed and retreated slightly, assessing the damage. I took the opportunity to run.

The branches of the tree were coarse and unfriendly. Small twigs scratched at my hand. I kept going. Up and up I climbed, doing my best to be careful. I made it maybe a two thirds of the way up before stopping. My body clung to a few clumped branches. My heart was racing again. I hated the feeling. It felt like it was about to give out at any moment.

I’m not sure how long I was in the tree. All I know is that some time later, the cat came flying up at me. It swatted at me, almost disrupting my balance. I held on to the tree and my new knife tightly. Thankfully the long limbs of the tree kept the cat from getting too close. But now I couldn’t get free without getting mauled by a giant cat with wings.

Something below me startled. I could hear voices somewhere beyond the few trees around my new haven. The cat hissed again and tried diving into the leaves. I swiped at it with the knife. It backed out and circled around the tree. When it got close again, I threw the knife at it without thinking.

_Oops,_ I thought as it fell. It hadn’t even hit the cat. _Shit._

My breathing picked up again, this time out of fear. I didn’t know what to do.

_I’m going to die. This is it. This is how I die. I’m actually going to die. I’m-_

Suddenly, a shocking clap of thunder boomed in the air and lightning struck down near the tree. It hit the cat, electrocuting it. I watched the corpse fall to the ground with a loud thud.

_What._

Did that really just happen?

_How lucky_ am _I?_

_Lucky enough that your parents get killed :D_

_Oh. Right…_

The voice came from under the tree top this time. I huddled closer to my branches and looked down. Oh, I was way high up. Why did I climb so high?

On the ground were two people. I couldn’t make out many distinguishable features but their skin wasn’t blue, so that was a plus. One was wearing red while the other was more fond of green.

_Christmas bois_

_Not now._

Could they help me? Maybe they could help me figure out where I was and where my friends were. So I carefully began to descend. The guys at the bottom heard the branches quaking and looked up. I heard something being swung many times. Trying to peer down and climb down at the same time was poor judgment on my part. My foot slipped, the smaller branch it was on snapping. Sharp, painful cuts and blows littered my body as I fell through the tree branches. My heart might’ve stopped for a few seconds. I yelped as I went and finally as I landed on something. Er, some _one._

“Ow…” I groaned, trying to let the pain in my skull pass. A headache was forming and it was _not_ welcome. Whoever I was on made for a softer landing at least. I stayed there for a moment. When I came to my senses, I looked up and immediately scrambled to my feet, picking up my fallen glasses. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to- well, fall on you, I guess. But really I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I’m sorry…”

The man in green hopped to his feet and brushed himself off.

“A _thank you_ would be more welcome,” he said. Heat lit my cheeks up in embarrassment.

“Sorry…” I murmured. “I mean-! Thank you…”

“That’s more like it.”

I refused to meet his eye. Eye contact made me uncomfortable. I squirmed slightly under his gaze.

“My lady, are you alright?” the man in red asked, more kindly than his companion.

“Um…” I looked around at surroundings. “I don’t… know…”

Green Man sighed in annoyance, hands on his hips.

“She _doesn’t know,”_ he reiterated sarcastically. “What are _three Midgardians_ doing in the forest?”

_Three?_

“You know as well as I do, Loki,” Red Man answered.

_Wait, did he say Loki?_

I shyly gazed up at Green Man. I hadn’t really seen any pictures from the New York attack, but I’m sure none of them would do him justice. He was gorgeous. Long, slightly curled black hair framed a face that might as well have been cut from pure marble. I couldn’t tell whether his eyes were green or blue.

I gulped.

_Why is it always villains?_

My years of loving mythology came back to haunt me. I’d always had an interest in Loki, being the Trickster and all. His attack on New York never made any sense to me, but apparently that was how things were. Then there was Red Man, who I assumed was Thor. He wasn’t too bad looking, either, but he wasn’t really the type I’d be attracted to, no offense to him.

“Um, where am I?” I asked, utterly confused.

“Asgard,” Loki said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I blinked.

“Right…” I said, not quite buying it. My usual anxiety was being overridden by all the craziness that had happened within the past half hour. “And, uh, how do I get back home? Er, to Midgard, at least?”

“The Bifrost is broken,” Thor said sympathetically. “But I’m sure Loki can help you find a portal to go through.”

Loki did a double take.

“What?” he said. “Absolutely not. The last one around here vanished maybe a few minutes ago. And I am _not_ helping a weak Midgardian girl find her way home. I’m _sure_ she can find it herself.”

It was clear he did _not_ think I could find it myself.

“Loki…” Thor started. His brother crossed his arms.

“Oh, yes, because I know _all_ about temporal _snookeries,”_ I quoted. Loki shot me a glare. Thor shook his head.

“Do you mind telling us what you were doing when you crossed through the portal?” he asked.

“I was… um…”

The memories overwhelmed me. My throat went dry, tears forming.

“I-I… I was… running…”

“And where were you running?”

I swallowed. My voice cracked.

“In the forest… Fr-from… from the blue people.”

Thor and Loki exchanged a worried glance. A moment passed along with an unspoken conversation between the two. Finally, the latter sighed and gave his brother a resigned nod.

“You should probably come with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so I have hella anxiety about posting this because that’s the kind of person I am 👉🏻👉🏻 The Loki/Reader fics get waayyyy more people comin’ in than the Final Fantasy/Reader fics. That I’ve seen, at least. So I’m just a lil scared of whether people will like this or not.  
> Anyway  
> Feel free to leave comments! They keep me going. See you in the next chapter~


	2. Three Traumatized Midgardians and One Annoying Asgardian Drag the Jotunn Into An Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s weigh our options...

I soon discovered two more humans hiding in the trees. Thor called for them to come out. When they spotted me, they nearly bowled me over with a giant, three person hug. It took me a moment, but I recognized the ginger hair and the dark brown locks. I sniffed and softly returned the embrace.

“We thought you were dead!” Laura, the brown headed one, said, trying not to cry. She loosened her grip, but Pippi still clung to me. I patted her head.

“I’m okay,” I reassured. She was the Sam to my Dean. “You guys look worse than me.”

“Ah, I was wondering where I put that dagger,” Loki’s voice came from where the knife I had picked up earlier had fallen. He flipped it in his hand. Thor turned to me and my friends.

“Come,” he said, jerking his head in one direction, “we have much to talk about.”

The two Asgardians led us through the forest to a small campsite they had made. The fire was long since put out. Chopped logs made temporary seats. Thor pulled out more from behind some bushes for us. Laura and Pippi sat me between them.

“So…” Thor started awkwardly. Loki crossed his legs. “You three ran through a portal to get here.”

“Clearly,” I said, deadpan. Grief and depression reigned over me, mostly silencing the anxiety quelling within. It would probably come out later in the form of a panic attack.

“You said you know what was chasing us?” Laura prompted. Both men nodded.

“The Jotnar,” Loki said. My eyes widened. “Blue monsters we tell children about so they behave. They tried to conquer Midgard once.”

I remembered that from the myths. I should’ve made the connection between their blue skin and the mention of Jotunheim.

“But our father, Odin,” Thor continued. Loki interrupted.

_“Your_ father,” he corrected. Thor sighed wearily.

“The Allfather went to war with them and put an end to it. But now, it would seem they have plans to do so again.”

I blinked. They hadn’t mentioned war in my house.

Laura and Pippi were looking to me for confirmation.

“It’s true,” I told them. They both shivered. Putting aside the uncomfortable feeling of people touching me, I drew them closer.

“I don’t remember them saying that,” Laura whispered. That caught Loki’s attention.

“What exactly happened before you fled?” he asked. It was too much. The words the giants had spoken before we made our narrow escape replayed in my mind. I slipped my hands under my glasses to catch the tears that were falling. Our interrogator sighed, annoyed. “By the Norns…”

Thor elbowed his brother. I felt Laura wrap an arm around me. She gently told me everything was going to be okay. I just shook my head.

“They… came into the house,” Pippi explained, voice shaking. Her hand rested on my shoulder. “They… took us and… They…”

She couldn’t finish.

“They killed my parents,” I choked. Someone inhaled sharply.

“I’m sorry…” Thor said. “We _will_ bring them to justice.”

“That won’t bring my parents back!”

Silence hung heavy in air.

“What are we supposed to do?” Loki whispered to Thor. “We can’t go back now. Odin will kill us-”

“He won’t _kill_ us, Loki,” Thor said.

“Well, he’ll kill _me._ We can’t take three Midgardians with us.”

“Maybe we can. Maybe they have… skill sets we could use.”

“Oh yes, I’m _sure_ three human girls can use diplomacy and combat when needed among the peoples of nine different _planets._ And look at that one - she’s a _mess.”_

“What other choice do we have? You refuse to help them home!”

“We don’t have _time_ for side quests, Thor.”

“Then we’ll take them with us! Pretend they’re… I don’t know, candidates for a Midgardian ambassador after what happened in New York.”

“.............That sounds like a _terrible_ idea.”

“I don’t know - she seems knowledgeable about the Nine Realms.”

“She’s crying.”

“She just lost her parents. We know damn well what it’s like.”

More silence.

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for.”

Loki said nothing. My tears had begun to dry up. In the back of my mind, I knew they were gone, but I still had hope that maybe if I went home, my parents would still be alive and happy. Maybe the Jotnar just knocked them out and pretended they were dead to coerce me. After all, I hadn’t _seen_ the bodies...

_That’s a horrible way of coping._

_**You’re** a horrible way of coping._

“The question is,” Loki finally said, “why would they target one Midgardian home? Why not others? Surely Heimdall would’ve seen something.”

“I don’t know,” Thor said, frustrated. “Dammit, Loki, we don’t know _anything.”_

I wiped my eyes as they argued back and forth. Then I cleaned my glasses, doing my best to be rid of smudges and annoying marks. When I slipped them back on, everyone was staring at me. I blinked.

“What?” I asked.

“Feeling better?” Thor asked awkwardly.

“Not really, no.”

“Well, it was worth a shot.”

“So what are we going to do?” Laura asked. Pippi remained quiet.

“There aren’t many options. The safest answer would be to bring you with us.”

“If the Jotnar are indeed targeting you, for _some_ reason,” Loki said, “Thor can keep you safe.”

“Not you?” I didn’t realize I had said. I yawned, physically and emotionally exhausted. Loki rolled his eyes.

“You _are_ Midgardian, yes?”

I nodded. His silence was meant to be thought provoking. I just blinked sleepily at him.

“He’s the terrorist from New York,” Laura said bitterly. My mind wandered.

“I didn’t realize we were equating actual aliens with terrorists now,” I muttered. I also hadn’t noticed her stiffness next to me until then.

“He destroyed New York!”

“I thought it was only part of it…”

“That’s not the point.”

“The _point_ is…”

I clasped my hands together like a prayer and then pointed to the unlit campfire with them.

“Arguing is getting us nowhere. My parents are… We almost got kidnapped for who knows what, and then we landed in a not-so-mythological realm, and now we have the choice of surviving on our own - which I’m certain we can’t do, by the way, since we’re all squeamish and Pippi can’t eat meat - or going with _these_ two Yahooes on an adventure of some sort. Maybe. I dunno.”

“_______ is right,” Pippi said. “There’s nothing else we can do.”

“We’re all gonna die.”

“I wouldn’t say that…” Thor protested. I stared him down.

“It was a joke.”

“Ah… But it _is_ an adventure! Or at least, it will be, when we get to Vanaheim.”

My friends looked at me for explanation.

“Vanaheim,” I sighed, feeling like a dictionary. I also felt the odd need to impress our new friends, “one of the nine realms of Yggdrasil - the world tree. It’s where the Vanir live. They make up part of the Norse pantheon, particularly nature stuff in representation, right?”

Loki hummed, almost shocked a Midgardian knew that much about the universe. Thor nodded.

“Exactly!” he declared. He turned excitedly to his brother. “See? My plan _could_ work!”

“Congratulations,” Loki said to him. “You have a working brain.”

That managed to get me to laugh quietly. I felt useful for once.

“Loki, where is the portal?”

“This is it,” Loki said bitterly. We were standing in front of a cliff face. The stone was old and chipped. Moss and vines covered half of it. The part of it we were staring at was bare. I wondered how this was a portal.

Laura, Pippi, and I had been closely following the two brothers through the forest. Leaves crinkled under our feet, birds chirping above. There was no telling how long we had been walking, but Thor was getting impatient.

“This is a _cliff,”_ Thor growled. “How is this a _portal?”_

_I’m wondering the same thing, my guy._

“You asked me where to find it,” Loki shot back, just as irritated. “And here it is. This is only portal I can sense in the area.”

“Maybe your portal sensing abilities are faulty,” Thor grumbled. Loki’s hand whipped to the side, a dagger appearing in it, seemingly from nowhere. My friends and I gasped.

“Mother taught me,” Loki warned, “how to use this. You dare question her _now?”_

Thor’s eyes softened and then held a heavy sorrow. He gazed back at his broth- at Loki wistfully.

“My apologies…” he said quietly. He regained his impatient posture. “But still: how do we go through? And how can we be sure this will lead to Vanaheim?”

“We hope,” Loki snarked. “And we pray to the Norns that wherever we end up is friendly enough.”

“What’re the Norns…?” Laura whispered.

“Think of them as the Fates,” I said softly so we didn’t interrupt the newly budding argument. “They weave the fates and destinies of all beings at the bottom of Yggdrasil.”

“Well, at the very least,” Loki’s attention turned to me, _“you’re_ good for _something,_ if these two can’t-”

“Loki, I-!” Thor was cut off by his eyes lighting up a bright orange color. “Heimdall…”

I perked up at the name. “Heimdall? Really?”

Thankfully mythology was a good distraction for my slowly deteriorating mental state.

“Who…?” My friends echoed each other. I gave them a quick explanation.

“So these humans were truthful,” Thor was saying grimly as we returned to the situation. “Heimdall, can you see them? These three mortal girls we found?”

We couldn’t hear Heimdall speaking. I supposed it was the same as talking to someone on the phone. A mystical, _mythical_ phone. Loki crossed his arms and waited somewhat patiently as Thor and Heimdall’s conversation continued.

“Should we take them with us? I doubt Father would allow them to stay on Asgard…”

Silence. All I could hear was the tweeting of birds in the distance.

“What do you mean, _other places…?_ You mean other planets besides the Nine…? Right. I’ll tell Loki.”

“I can understand well enough from this,” Loki said.

“Oh, and Heimdall? Should we be worried about Midgard sounding the alarm of another alien threat?”

Thor’s orange eyes faded to whatever color they usually were. He let out a heavy, annoyed sigh.

“Well?” Loki asked, tapping his foot. “What did the all-seer have to say?”

“It is not just the Nine Realms that are in chaos,” Thor explained slowly.

“I figured that much.”

“The Mad Titan’s influence is spreading.”

I saw Loki flinch ever so slightly. My head tilted in curiosity.

“We need to convince the other worlds to hold fast.”

_“Hold fast?”_ Loki growled. His arms came to his sides, hands curled into fists. “Against _him?_ You honestly think that such simple words and preparations can keep _him_ from-?”

“We don’t have a choice, Loki!”

My friends and I stepped back at the loud voice. Thor sent us an apologetic glance.

“With the Bifrost gone, we have no better way than through the Convergence and your _portals_ to reach out. Father is doing what he can. And might I remind you of whose fault _that_ is.”

“Oh?” Loki said, ready with a comeback. “I don’t recall being the one to _smash_ the Bifrost in _half.”_

“Well, I wouldn’t have _needed_ to if you hadn’t decided to _destroy Jotunheim!”_

“If _I_ hadn’t? Do you even _hear_ yourself? You were the one who charged in to attack without so much as a _warning-!”_

“And I learned from my mistakes!”

“Um, guys?” I squeaked. My friends hunched behind me. “Can you, uh, save this for later?”

Thor had the decency to look sheepish for fighting like this in front of guests. Loki just looked pissed.

“Apologies, my ladies,” Thor said. “We, ah, did not mean to make you so nervous.”

We did not feel any less uneasy. The feeling settled in my chest. I didn’t like where this “adventure” was leading…

“But that’s not all. The Jotnar are searching for someone. They believe them to be on Midgard.”

I stiffened. Was _that_ why they invaded my house?

“Who are they looking for?” Loki asked, also slightly confused.

“Heimdall isn’t sure,” Thor said. “They’ve managed to block themselves from his sight for long enough periods of time to plot who knows what. He suspects it is someone to take Laufey’s place.”

“He said…” Everyone’s heads swiveled to look at me. I shrunk into my hoodie. “The people who… who tried to kidnap us… They mentioned something about a queen…”

Thor swore in a language I couldn’t recognize.

“And… her betrothal to someone. Laufey’s son, maybe…?”

Loki’s eyes widened. They then hardened and glared at me. I quivered under the God of Mischief’s quiet wrath.

“And who exactly is this person supposed to be?” he asked in a low voice. I shivered, unsure of whether or not it was a bad thing how attractive I found it.

“I don’t know,” I said in a small voice. “Um… Someone’s daughter, I think…?”

“And they thought it was one of _you?”_ Loki stepped closer to me. Damn, was he tall. I tugged my jacket more firmly around me.

“Loki…” Thor said warningly. “Look at them. They’re harmless.”

“As horrible as they are, the Jotnar can still be cunning. Perhaps one of them is hiding something…”

“Do they really look the kind to deceive? They all have parents they _knew_ growing up, didn’t they?”

The three of us nodded in sync.

“Then there’s no way it’s one of them. The Jotunns were wrong. As usual. Let them be. They’ve gone through enough. They should be lucky they weren’t _touched_ by one of them directly.”

Loki gave me and my friends one last glance over before turning back to the portal with Thor. It was like he was searching for something. A sign, maybe, that we weren’t what we seemed. As his body slowly swung to look to the cliff face, I gazed down at my arm, the one the Jotnar had touched…

_…directly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here is the end of your two-chapter trial! Please enter your comment for a chance to win more chapters!
> 
> But seriously, though - I really hoped you enjoyed what you’ve read so far. Writing Loki is a dream and it’s super fun. I can’t wait to write more~!


End file.
